


Free fall with me to open up

by MayQueen517



Category: DC Comics, DC Universe
Genre: F/M, Gen, I sure hope puns don't drive you batty., Puns!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 06:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayQueen517/pseuds/MayQueen517
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a normal night and for her, that's just perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free fall with me to open up

**Author's Note:**

> MORE FIC. This time of the Tim/Steph variety. I love Tim and Steph, you guys. I love them more than I love puns. And I love puns.
> 
> Anyways, yet another vague timeline fic set to music. This time it's Empires' 'Spit The Dark' (which, as always, is where the title comes from), which was pretty awesome for this fic.
> 
> Yet again, thanks go to VerboseWordsmith.

"You don't even know what it's like to-"

"To what? To die and to come back? What don't I know, Red? You act like it's so easy to be me. You know it's not that cut and dried. I don't understand you, boy wonder; I don't get you at all here."

They stare at each other, capes billowing and Tim's mouth screwed up into some weird curve that Steph knows like, well. Her own mouth. She wants to go to him; wants to comfort him. But she's annoyed and she gets it; she does. Damian is the worst little shit on the planet. But he's part of the Bats and that means you accept it.

"I know what it's like to be in a shadow like that; it's not fun. He's just a kid. You can't fault him for that."

"And you can't excuse everything because of him being a kid," Tim says, stepping closer as Steph takes a step back, leaning against the building. Bricks catch at her cape and they pull at her hair. Sharp, steadying pricks of pain as she watches him rub gloved hands over the top of his cowl. It looks strange to see it without ears and there's a part of her that wants to grin and make a joke.

"I'm not trying to. He's a little shit, but he's family," she says gently as Tim makes a face.

"He's too violent to be Robin. He's just. He shouldn't be wearing it," Tim says.

"The same could be said for any of us. You think it's the mark of well-adjusted individuals that this," she motions to both of them in their costumes with a sharp gesture, "is what we do with our nights? Maybe he shouldn't be wearing it; but have you thought about if maybe he SHOULD be?"

She stares at him as he comes over and stands with her. He's warm and there's a set to his shoulders that she recognizes all too easily. It's defeat and she hates when he's like that.

"Cheer up, bucko. When he's a well-adjusted little brat, you can drive him batty with embarrassing stories," she says, grinning when he groans loudly.

"Really, Batgirl?" 

"Gimme a break, I'm winging it over here," Tim groans louder, laughter threading through as she bounces on the toes of her feet.

"Let's fly by the seat of our pants and-"

"Stop," Tim says, laughing as she beams. He tentatively threads an arm around her waist for a quick hug and she clings to him.

"Maybe tonight'll be a fruitful patrol."

"Batgirl!"

She laughs, clinging to him and pulling up the bottom of her mask to smack a rough kiss to the side of his jaw. Stubble scrapes her lips - just enough to tingle before she bounds off, shooting a line from the roof. Steph hears Tim shoot a line of his own, following her. The situation might not be one hundred percent, but at least Tim's not so doom and gloom.

Pretty much all she can ask for right now. The night air whips past them, sharp and cool. Fall's coming, she notices absently, landing on one of the lower apartment buildings for a moment. Tim lands beside her, walking up to stand and look out over the city.

"Never looks any different, does it?" she asks softly. He looks over to her and then back out at the city.

"I dunno. Sometimes it depends on how you look at it," he says, as she sighs, leaning against his arm.

She hums softly, watching the horizon and the lights from the city proper. Steph listens to the sounds below before grinning and nudging Tim.

"East?"

"Sure," he says, firing off a line with practiced ease as she follows closely. It's a normal night and for her, that's just perfect.


End file.
